Nacer, vivir y morir siempre y cuando seamos nosotros mismos
by Menchy3
Summary: Después de la muerte de dos personas importantes en su vida, Luke logra que Regulus sea aceptado por el consejo y forme parte de la orden pero cuando le preguntan si quiere ser su maestro, el se niega. Tiempo después, se vuelven a ver en una misión. (LukexReguslus(Oc))


Hola, aquí un fic slash/yaoi de Star Wars.

_(Si ahí algún parecido con una película o algo será solo en el primero capitulo, si es que lo ahí. Aparte ahí una parte de la historia que esta ligada un poco con un personaje de Harry Potter pero a pesar de eso no lo pondré como crossover. )_

Es mi primer fic yaoi así que espero me quede bien, con vuestros comentarios lo sabré.

Espero que mis amigas, aquí, comenten.

Quien sabe…

En fin.

Empecemos.

Disclimaner: todos los personajes son de George Lucas excepto algunos personajes que son de mi invención.

* * *

**Nacer, vivir y morir siempre y cuando seamos nosotros mismos.**

Capitulo 1: Hatred Begins Who Knows.

Luke Skywalker.

Había escuchado hablar del de muchas maneras pero solo creía una y era la Malfoy había conocido a Luke como el sobrino putativo (postizo) de su madre, María. Nunca habían hablado, empezando por que cuando Luke iba a verles el solía estar en el colegio las pocas veces que Regulus le había visto, teniendo Luke dieciocho años y el ocho, podía deducir que lo más divertido que ese chico había echo en su vida era coger una espada láser que el mismo ya había cogido una por primera vez a los cuatro años.

Pero si había algo que Regulus aun recordaba era como Luke acompañado de un tal Han Solo y de, al parecer, su hermana habían ido a su casa diciendo que traían buenas y malas .Porque para Regulus y sus hermanos todo eran malas noticas. A ellos les daba igual la victoria de la rebelión, la derrota del Emperador y el renacimiento de los jedis.A ellos solo les había importado la muerte de su madre. Regulus aun recordaba los gritos de su hermano mayor, Sirius, los llantos de los pequeños Narcisa y Lucius, la impotencia de su padre, Draco, pero sobre todo recordaba cuando le habían dicho que él debía ser un jedi, que era para eso por lo que su madre le había entrenado todos esos años. Y también como su padre, impotente, había aceptado que él se fuera y se convirtiera en jedi.

Otra cosa que recordaba era la negación de Skywalker cuando, después de conseguir que el, recién, nuevo consejo lo aceptara y le dieran un puesto en la orden, le habían preguntado si deseaba ser él su maestro.

Regulus ni lo había entendido ni nada pero en realidad le pareció bien. No quería estar cerca del hombre que llevo a su madre a la muerte.

Y de eso hacía ya más de diez años pero Regulus, a pesar del tiempo, aun le odiaba. Y ahora, después de tantos años, el Consejo había decido mandarle a una misión, justamente, con él.

Una sonrisa sarcástica, que se había echo común en el, se formo en su boca. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Skywalker al saber quién era su nuevo compañero.

-"¡Ja!"-pensó mal humorado-"Esto será divertido".

* * *

-Siento no tener nada de beber, enserio no te esperaba tan pronto…..-intentaba explicarse la senadora Leia Skywalker después de que una de sus sirvientas viniera a decirle que solo tenían agua de bebida.

-Sabes perfectamente que me da igual Leia-respondió su hermano gemelo, el jedi Luke Skywalker, sonriendo a su hermana un poco cansado del continuo cambio de tema de la susodicha.-Puedes decirme ya lo que el consejo no quiso decirme a la cara.-pidió amablemente.

Leia suspiro antes de sonreír un poco.

-Sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú quien eligió al consejo.-sin embargo cambió de tema-Si hubieras formado parte del tal vez…

-Leia-pidió un poco cansado Luke interrumpiendo a su hermana gemela al ver que volvía a cambiar el tema principal.

La joven mujer suspiró de nuevo, esta vez más pesadamente.

-No te va a gustar-empezó a decir sin mirar a los ojos a su hermano-pero lo eligió el consejo no yo que…

-Leia-volvió a decir Luke, interrumpiendo el "discursito" de la mujer enfrente del, un poco exasperado ya de tanto cambio de tema.

-Está bien- suspiro de nuevo-es tu nuevo compañero en la misión que vas a realizar.-dictamino volviendo a estar firme.

-¿Por eso?-pregunta Luke interesado y extrañado.

¿Por eso el Consejo había preferido que se lo dijera Leia, su hermana gemela, que no tenía nada que ver con la misión que iba a llevar acabo?

¿Por eso?

-Si.-respondió Leia entendiendo la pregunta cortada de su hermano gemelo-O más bien por quien _es_.-explicó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Skywalker miró a su gemela alzando una ceja inquisitivo.

¿Quién era? ¿Eso era lo que preocupaba a todos?

¿Qué?

¿Acaso era el hijo perdido del Emperador?

-Tu compañero es…..-Leia coge aire antes de mirar a su hermano gemelo a los ojos y soltar-….Regulus Malfoy.

No, era mucho peor.

-¿Cómo?-se levanta-El consejo se ha vuelto loco o qué?-protesta aun calmado a pesar de todo.

Leia se levanta y mira de nuevo a su hermano gemelo.

-No Luke-responde a pesar de que sabe que su hermano gemelo no espera una respuesta de ella a su retorica pregunta-Él es tu compañero.-vuelve a decir y asiente como dándole más énfasis.

Skywalker suspira.

Aun recordaba a aquel niño de ocho años a quien había conseguido meter en la orden y el permiso del consejo pero también recordaba cómo había negado ser su maestro y tener al pequeño de padawan, igual que había negado tener a cualquiera de padawan estos últimos años.

Miró a su hermana gemela.

-Está bien.-responde aceptando lo dicho.

Leía le sonríe y le abraza.

Él responde el abrazo.

-"¡Ja!"-piensa Luke-"Esto será divertido".

* * *

Dicho_:"el oído es el comienzo de algo más"_.


End file.
